Various assets of an enterprise, such as inventory and equipment, may be distributed and moved throughout the enterprise's facilities. For example, in a company office building or campus, physical assets may be deployed to multiple different locations, relocated within the facility, or removed from the premises. Asset tracking and management systems can monitor the movement of physical assets throughout a facility. Manual tracking of assets in a facility is generally a laborious process and can be a significant drain on workplace productivity. On the other hand, installing complex and expensive hardware for tracking assets may not be feasible or practically desirable.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.